


Musings in a rotting housing block

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Panic Attacks, Pre-Canon, android! wheatley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: It was so.... bleak here, nowadays.





	Musings in a rotting housing block

Wheatley bit his lip, clutching his knees closer to his chest. It was so…. bleak here, nowadays. All the test subjects were tucked away and poor little Wheatley had nothing to do except sit in a shady corner of one of the old housing blocks and mope. Sure, he checked up on the humans every so often, but they never did anything. Silently, at all hours, the humans lay on their charging ports, eternally in stasis. Didn’t they overheat? 

 

Wheatley shifted in a futile attempt to get comfortable; his feet hanging off the ledge and his head rested on his arms, eyes burning aquamarine through the darkness. Despite what the technicians had told him so long ago, he had never gotten used to the tight pinching feeling of the port where he was affixed to the management rail. 

 

It was lonely here, and sometimes, as if mocking him, that wretched woman would play typical elevator music through the facilities he patrolled. The drone of the cello and the glockenspiel that would usually amuse him, made him more anxious to no end.

 

Eyes were everywhere. 

If he were to mess up, even a smidge, she would swoop in with her wires and hooks and-

Honestly, just the thought of her made him shiver.

 

Pawing mindlessly at his neck, his processing speeds rising a substantial amount, scuffing his shoes against the sharp edge of the unit he sat on, he tried desperately to push G- … GL- … her completely out of his mind. Hands fiddling with everything and anything he could reach in his small panic, he found himself clutching at the pearlescent, cyan orb at his core, and flinching when it omitted a small static shock as his stress levels rose. 

 

He should just… calm down. Wracking his hard drives and files for some way of stopping this incessant system malfunction, he found nothing. Sometimes, he missed that old prototype core form with it’s simplistic design features. Maybe he could find a distraction - that space kid might’ve wandered off again.

 

Quickly, so there was no room for hesitation, he threw himself roughly off the ledge and plummeted down the line to the depths of the testing chambers below.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that turned out angstier than I expected.


End file.
